Meeting The Monster
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: What happens when Aria runs into Ezra after she leaves Rosewood in 4x21? This is my take on what's really going on with Ezra, and what I hope happens to the couple. Please read and review! (One-Shot)


Aria's POV

Ezra Fitz.

I loved him with my all my heart, and I gave him everything. Little did I know, the whole time he was using me to get to the bottom of a story and make a name for himself.

Now I drive through the streets of a foreign town in the middle of the night, and try to forget about everything that I'm leaving behind in Rosewood.

I glance at my phone and sigh when I realize that it's already two o'clock in the morning. A tired yawn escapes my dry lips, and I decide to pull into an old motel.

I enter the rustic building and make my way to the front desk.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The manager asks me politely.

"I need a room." I say with a sniffle.

"Do you need help with your luggage?" He asks me.

"No, this is all I have." I say as I gesture towards the small duffel bag that rests on my shoulder.

"You're in room 106." The man says as he hands me a key card.

"Thank you." I say as I make my way through the dark hallway.

I enter room 106 and collapse on the king sized bed. It seems to small for one person, and a wave of sadness rushes through my body.

Two months ago Ezra took me on a date in Philly, and he was to tired to drive home so we checked into a motel similar to this one.

Don't think about it Aria!

After laying in the bed for over an hour, I decide that I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon. My stomach makes a grumbling noise, and I realize that I haven't eaten all day. I crawl out of bed and make my way to the front desk.

"Where can I get something to eat?" I ask the man working the desk.

"Down the hall and to the left." He says with a warm smile.

"Thanks." I say as I walk away from the desk.

Line Break

"Do you have any vodka?" I ask the bartender.

"Can I see your I.D.?" The man asks me.

I respond by giving the man a death glare.

"One vodka coming up." The man says with a small laugh.

A few minutes later the man comes back and hands me a cool drink. It doesn't take long for me to finish the drink, and I ask him to get me another one.

I finish the second drink three times faster than I finished the first, and I finish the third drink six times faster than I finished the second.

"C-can I have one more?" I asks the bartender.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." The man starts to say.

"I don't give a crap what you think." I growl furiously.

"Okay then." He says with a defeated shrug.

As soon as the bartender is out of sight, someone enters the room. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I see Ezra Fitz standing in the doorway.

Ezra's POV

My meeting with my publisher just ended, and I'm to tired to drive home. I pull into a motel, and decide to stay there for the night. I enter the building, and make my way to the front desk.

"Can I have a room please?" I ask the manager.

"105 is open." The man says as he hands me a key card.

"Thank you." I say as I walk towards my room.

I stop walking when I see a small restaurant in the lobby. I'm starving, so I decide to get something to eat.

A startled gasp escapes my lips when I see Aria Montgomery sitting at the bar and struggling to keep her balance. She turns around to face me, and our eyes meet at the same time.

"A-Aria..." I start to say.

"Come any closer and I'll scream." Aria says with a serious look in her eyes.

I ignore Aria's warning, and start to approach the beautiful girl. Aria keeps her promise, and begins to scream.

"Aria, don't." I say as I try to calm her down.

"Stay the Hell away from me!" She exclaims.

I gasp when I see that her eyes are bright red. I glance at the counter, and realize that there are three empty glasses in front of her.

"Have you been drinking?" I ask in disbelief.

"I can't deal with this." Aria says as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry." I say as pain beings to fill my heart.

"I'm not your sweetheart Ezra, all I am to you is research." Aria says with bitterness in her voice.

"We talked about this the other night, I love you Aria." I tell her truthfully.

"Stop lying to me Ezra." Aria says as she starts to get up.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"As far away from you as I can get." She says in response.

"You can't go anywhere alone while you're this drunk! Someone could hurt you." I say as I step in front of her.

"You already have." Aria says as she begins to shake violently.

"I'm such an idiot." I mutter to myself.

"You are." Aria says in agreement.

I stare at her for a minute, before I say the words the I've been longing to tell her since I walked into the bar.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you the day we met, and I'll never forgive myself for that. I love you, and seeing you this upset kills me." I say as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"My heart is broken." Aria says as she begins to hyperventilate.

"Please let me take care of you Aria." I beg.

"N-no." Aria says as she stumbles on her own feet.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I say as I pick her up gently.

"Let go of me!" Aria says as she tries to break loose from my tight grasp.

"Sh-sh." I whisper to her.

"Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped!" Aria screams.

I glance around the bar, and realize that it's empty.

"I'm not a kidnapper Aria." I say with a small laugh.

"Y-yes you are, put me down." Aria says as through her tears.

"I'm just going to make sure that you get to bed safely, okay? If you never want to speak with me again after tonight, I understand." I say as I try to hold back my salty tears.

Aria's cries begin to soften, and soon she is sound asleep in my protective arms.

Aria's POV

My eyes flutter open, and I realize that I'm in an unfamiliar room. I have a killer headache, and I'm dying of thirst.

I look around the room, and gasp when I see Ezra Fitz sleeping on the couch across from the bed.

Slowly, the details of last night begin to fill my brain. Before I can stop myself, I let out an audible cry.

"You're awake." Ezra says as his blue eyes begin to open.

I nod, and avoid eye contact with the man who destroyed me.

"Can I get you anything? Some water, maybe an aspirin?" Ezra asks as he starts to walk towards me.

Both of those things sound wonderful, but I'm not about to take help from my enemy.

"I'm fine." I say with coolness in my voice.

"Can we please talk?" Ezra asks me softly.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say as I shake my head vigorously.

"Aria..." He starts to say.

"How could you?" I ask before he can finish his sentence.

"I already told you, I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you." Ezra says softly.

"Stop saying that!" I exclaim.

"Aria, I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me." Ezra says as he rests as hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're publishing the book." I say as I shove him away from me.

"It was suppose to be a surprise." Ezra says with a sad sigh.

"Expose all of my secrets to the world? What a great surprise Ezra, you must really love me!" I say sarcastically.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ezra asks with a puzzled look.

"I'm talking about you publishing the book about Allie!" I scream at him.

"Aria, I stopped writing that book. I already told you." Ezra says with gentleness in his voice.

"Then what book are you getting published?" I ask him.

"After I stopped working on that book, I started writing one about you. I finally finished it, so I took it to a publisher." Ezra says to me.

"Y-you wrote a book about me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, you changed my life Aria. The book talks about our relationship, and how much I love you." Ezra says as he pulls a stack of paper out of his briefcase and hands them to me.

I look at the papers, and see that they're titled, "My Dearest Aria."

"You really do love me." I say as I go white with shock.

"I've told you that a million times." Ezra says with a slight smile.

"This still doesn't explain the notes that I found in your desk. You wrote down everything that I've ever told you, and you've been spying on me and my friends." I say as my anger begins to resurface.

"Do you think I'm stupid Aria?" Ezra asks me suddenly.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"I knew that someone was targeting you and the girls, and I was keeping an eye on you so that I could stop A. I know who every member of the A team is, and I've been doing everything that I can to prevent them from hurting you anymore than they already have." Ezra tells me gently.

"You know who A is? You have to tell me!" I exclaim.

"I can't." Ezra says with a sigh.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"It will break your heart." Ezra says as he stares at the ground.

"I'm going to find out eventually, and the sooner I know the truth the better. I can stop them from doing anything else to me and my friends!" I exclaim.

"No sweetheart, you can't. Please just let me take of it, and I promise this nightmare will be over soon." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me lovingly.

"E-Ezra..." I start to say.

"Yes darling?" He asks me.

"I forgive you. It's going to take a while for us to rebuild our relationship, but I want you to know that I still love you." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Aria, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistakes." Ezra says as tears begin to roll down his face.

"Please no more secrets." I beg.

"No more secrets, and I mean it this time." Ezra says as he holds me close to him.

"Then tell me who big A is." I say to him.

Ezra responds by bending down and whispering a name into my ear.

"N-no." I say as I shake my head vigorously.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything." Ezra says with a sigh.

"I can't believe this, she was my best friend." I say before I burst into tears.

"I'll stop her, and the rest of those maniacs." Ezra assures me.

I respond by kissing Ezra passionately. He returns the kiss, but pulls away after a minute.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" He asks me.

"I need you to hold me." I say softly.

"I'll hold you forever." Ezra whispers to me.

"Good." I say with a tired yawn.

"I love you Aria." Ezra tells me.

"I love you too." I say as I breathe in his delicious scent.

Even though it's going to take us a while to rekindle our relationship, Ezra and I can overcome anything together. We'll defeat every single internal and external problem that life throws at us.

**What did you think? I really hope the book Ezra is publishing isn't the one about Alison. Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


End file.
